


Connection

by namake_chu



Series: Reaching Skies [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namake_chu/pseuds/namake_chu
Summary: Connection...? There is already connection. He just needs to reach it.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Reaching Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705324
Kudos: 19





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> Ren and Goro are OOC (out of character) and the short fic doesn't involve any of the plot of the game. I just created this short fic when I was bored. And yay first post. Though please do not expect I'll post much fanfics. I'm more of an artist than a writer. XD

_Rain..._

The rain feels nice. From the skies above way to the cold concrete, creating puddles of contaminated water. Such dull sky... Nothing but grayish hues... Aura of sadness is present... Gawking at the sky itself, trying to build some connection. Closing my eyes, I sighed.

_"There is already connection. I just need to reach you."_

"Akechi?"

I opened my eyes and looked at where the soothing voice came from. From the slight distance, I see an individual with frizzy black hair and black glasses, holding an umbrella in his right hand while bag is at the left shoulder... Ah, it's Joker. Ren rather. Hearing his footsteps get closer and closer to me, giving such worried gaze... Did something happened? 

"Where's your umbrella?"

I gave a slight smile and immediately looked at the ground as he got even closer. Why I can't look at him when this close?

"I don't have one."

"Did you... forget it?"

"No. _I don't need it._ "

The statement peaked his interest. I still can feel his eyes on me. As much as I want to give back the gaze, heat will form to my cheeks.

"Akechi."

He called me, but myself didn't budge.

_"Goro."_

I shoot my head up, meeting his gaze with widened eyes and it startled him. Why did he address my first name so sudden? My cheeks got really warm just hearing him call my initial name.

I locked eyes with him, still the same worried gaze he's showing. He pulled me closer, sharing his umbrella with me. My heart is skipping beats. The rhythm of my heartbeat is odd. This odd rhythm is only hearable when Ren is near me.

"It's dangerous, you know? Trying to connect yourself with the sky."

So concerned.... _**I wish there are more people like him...**_

* * *

_**"I told you it's dangerous to connect with the sky!"** _

I remember this face he's currently expressing...the same face he showed when I tried to connect with the sky while I'm at the concrete.

Now, there's no concrete present below my feet. But my hand is being held by Ren tight... His tears act like the rain falling until it hits the concrete. But the concrete is my face.

I showed a fragile smile and tears fell from my eyes. 

"If you try to connect with the sky, you'll fall way to the concrete! I don't want that to happen..."

_"I want you to fall for me, Goro. **I want you to connect with me.** "_

He pulled me up and I fell on top of him, while his body lying down on the cold concrete, weakly hugging me. I can hear his sobs.

"There is connection in us, Ren... _**There is already connection. And I've reached you.**_ "

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I made an art regarding this fanfic. Here's the link to my drawing:
> 
> _  
> [Connection](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-B7Y1Apu-b/?igshid=mmbi6eh0bj1m)  
> _
> 
> Sorry if it's bad :P As mentioned, I did it out of boredom.


End file.
